nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolt
|Sandāboruto}} is the power of the Holy Knight, Gilthunder. It grants him the ability to generate and manipulate lightning. Description Gilthunder is highly skilled at utilizing Thunderbolt, using the power to greatly increase his physical capabilities and allow him to move at extraordinary speeds. The power is remarkably versatile and can be used in a number of ways, allowing him to perform such feats as creating rings of lightning that bind and paralyze his opponents or imbuing his sword with lightning and stabbing it into the ground to seal off an underground water source. By imbuing a weapon with lightning, its destructive potential vastly increases. In addition to being able to channel lightning through weaponry, he can discharge large amounts of it from his body. Thunderbolt also grants the user a degree of control over the weather, allowing them to call forth large thunderstorms. Techniques * の |Raitei no Shukusei|literally meaning "Purge of the Thunder Emperor"}}: Gilthunder slashes his sword through the air in a specific sequence before pressing his hand to the blade. The target is then engulfed by a huge burst of lightning. * の |Raijū no Tsuisō|literally meaning "Pursuit of the Lightning Beast"}}: Three lightning bolts in the form of rabid beasts are summoned from the sky to strike down an opponent. The attack is delayed, allowing each lightning bolt to strike in succession from multiple directions. * の |Raitei no Tettsui|literally meaning "Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor"}}: By thrusting his sword or pointing his fingers toward his opponent, Gilthunder can evoke a colossal lightning bolt to strike the ground with tremendous force. * |Raimeizan|literally meaning "Thunderclap Strike"}}: While engulfed in lightning, Gilthunder lunges at his opponent with extreme speed and delivers a devastating strike with his sword. * の |Raitei no Tsurugi|literally meaning "Sword of the Thunder Emperor"}}: Gilthunder discharges lightning from his body and concentrates the amassed energy into his sword. The effects of this technique were never shown. * の |Raitei no Jūgai|literally meaning "Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor"}}: As Gilthunder channels lightning into his weapon, he uses the surplus power coming off of it to cover his entire body in lightning while also creating a lightning shield with his free hand. The lightning surrounding his body acts like offensive armour, effectively eliminating Gilthunder's blind spots. ** の |Raijin no Hōyō|literally meaning "Embrace of the Thunder God"}}: Gilthunder discharges the electricity surrounding his body, engulfing his attacker in a ferocious burst of lightning. * の |Raitei no Sendō|literally meaning "Flash Movement of the Thunder Emperor"}}: Gilthunder uses electricity to enhance his body and allow him to move at lightning fast speed. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Doragon Kyassuru"|literally meaning "Castle of the Thunder Dragon"}}: An enormous and devastatingly powerful black tornado is created. The attack is brought about by the union of Gilthunder's Purge of the Thunder Emperor technique and Howzer's ''Rising Tornado'' technique. * |Toriniti Atakku: Hekisagonaru Gureibuyādo|literally meaning "Triple Combined Technique: Hexagonal Graveyard"}}: A triple combined attack in which Griamore traps the opponent in a six-walled cage while Howzer and Gilthunder unleash an electric tornado on them. Gallery Lightningdischarge.png|Gilthunder discharging lightning from his body to escape Diane's grip. Gilthunder defeating Northern Barbarians.png|Gilthunder using his abilities on the Northern Barbarians. Gilthunder use Purge of the Thunder Emperor.png|Gilthunder use Purge of the Thunder Emperor Gilthunder and Hauser use Dragon Castle.png|Thunderbolt and Tempest combine to use Dragon Castle Gilthunder using Pursuit of the Lighting Beast.png|Pursuit of the Lightning Beast Gilthunder using Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor.png|Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor Thunder Scream Strike.png|Thunder Scream Strike Gilthunder using The Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor.png|Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor Gilthunder using the Embrace of the Thunder Emperor on the Clay Dragon.png|Embrace of the Thunder God Griamore, Howzer and Gilthunder using Trinity Attack Hexagonal Graveyard.png|'Trinity Attack: Hexagonal Graveyard' Animated GIFs GIlthunder using Purge of the Thunder Emperor.gif|Purge of the Thunder Emperor Pursuit of the Lightning Beast.gif|Pursuit of the Lightning Beast Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor.gif|Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor Thunderclap Strike.gif|Thunder Scream Strike Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor.gif|Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor Embrance of the Thunder Emperor.gif|Embrace of the Thunder God Trivia *Gilthunder's ability, Thunderbolt, is very similar to his father's ability, Great Thunder, although the latter seems to be more powerful. References }} Navigation es:Thunderbolt Category:Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities